1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the process and system for recycling plastic materials; more particularly, to a mobile plastic recycling system.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the resources on earth are limited, the effective utilization rate of the resource, as well as the reduction of waste, is very important for the purpose of sustained development. Currently, there are many plastic recycling systems for processing carious sorts of plastic wastes; however, these recycling systems are installed in the recycling plant, and therefore, the wastes should be collected and transported to the recycling plant. The transportation itself is time-consuming. Additionally, the carbon emission from the transportation vehicles may further jeopardize the environment.
Moreover, for remote areas where no recycling plant has been built, the recycle collectors are usually unwilling to collect recyclable wastes from these areas in view of the distance and accessibility. Therefore, considerable amounts of wastes are piled up, causing pollutions to the environment.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for providing a mobile plastic recycling system, which may overcome the geographic limit and address the deficiency of the related art.